elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Shouts
Hey, I added the cooldowns for 2 shouts, these ARE confirmed. So pls don't delete them. Prove: http://www.xboxer360.com/videos/40-minutes-of-skyrim-from-quakecon/ There you can see the cooldowns when he's scrolling the magic page. Mistranslation? I know that Matt Carofano told us that "fade, spirit, bind" was something like "Fin, Zi, Gron" but perhaps whoever posted that on this page mistakenly transcribed his words? Because 'fin' has been confirmed to be the dragonic word for 'the', so I'm not so sure about the acuracy of the translation since we've never gotten the confirmed text for the dragonic words for "fade, spirit, bind". Just judging by ear isn't exactly accuracy. - Crusader (Crusader's Mailbag) 03:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Misc Added Fiik Lo Sah. The Greybeards can use it so eventually you'll be able to learn it. Added Wuld Nah Kest. Delta-Z3r0 08:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The last three on the list ("Unrelenting Force", "Wrath, Strom Call", and "Ice Form") are already on the list as "Force Balance Push", "Strom Lightning Wrath", and "Ice Flesh Statue". I tried to change it but it didn't save the changes so can someone else fix this? I have a Dragon shout with Ice, Ice, Form. Not exactly sure where I got it or the proper Dragon words. I'll have to look it up. --Deyvid Petteys 06:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I got ice ice form also...turns opponent into solid block of ice. Serious glitch with Dragon Shouts Ok, so I think I may be one of the first to encounter a serious glitch with dragon walls. Here's the situation: I have killed the dragon at Northwind Summit, read the wall and unlocked the first word of the Aura Whisper dragon shout (actually unlocked it with a soul). When I explore either of the two dungeons which contain the other words, I unlock the THIRD word of the shout (Hunt) without being able to unlock the second. As such, the 'locked' word does not even appear in my shouts menu. What's more, when I go to the final wall in the other dungeon, the screen darkens and it plays the music that you hear when a word is on a wall, but there is no glowing word - just an empty wall. The effect of this is that I cannot unlock the rest of the shout - no matter in which order I go to the walls. I hope this was clear, it is a bit confusing! Hope somebody can help! 17:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Incorrectly Translated Words I'm wondeting if anyone has found a translation for the characters that are currently (incorrectly) scribed as "oo" - such as "Toor", the second word in Fire Breath. The T & R are correct translated. However, there is no translation for the middle character it would appear, and "Toor" is definitely not correct. Whatever the middle character is, it's clearly not "oo". I've listened to the shout and tried things that make sense (Tur, Tour, Tuur, Tuer, Tohr, Tuhr), but I've come up empty. That said, I often find that what the character shouts doesn't actually sound anything like the translation of the Dragon Script into English Script (the third word is 'Shul', and what he shouts for a full Fire Breath sure doesn't sound like "Yul Toor Shul"). The character in question is the following: http://brutix.com/img/xlrm/letter2-inferno.png PS: How on earth did "Shul" ended up written as "Krein" here originally? :o 19:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Toor is correct mate, watch the subtitles closely in the initial cutscene- when Alduin breathes fire it comes up as "Toor... Shul!" -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 00:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. What is it stored in the engine as then? Searching for "Toor" doesn't reveal a WOOP code. I managed to get the code to unlock it from elsewhere, but I'm now left curious as to what the engine sees the word as. Certin words do show up correctly ('help shul 0' does reveal a WOOP entry, but 'help toor 0' doesn't). 10:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Non-player Shouts Should Shouts not available to the player be added to the article? The only example I have is Alduin's 'Ven Mul Riik' (Wind,Strong,Gale) which he uses to conjure his mist veil, but I'm sure there are others. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 02:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) How many souls are needed to unlock a shout? I trying to unlock the frost shout and I have 3 dragon souls right now but I keep getting the message, "Dragon souls are needed to unlock shouts." I think I only need one though. 07:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC)- You have to unlock them, on Xbox you press X to "spend" a dragon soul Then you can equip them Gallery The Gallery section is entirely incorrect. The are shouts used only by the Greybeards to create an ethereal clone for Dovahkiin to shout Unrelenting Force toward. These are NOT THE EFFECTS of FUS ROH DAH. Deyvid, fix your gallery, they are good Screenshots but the decription is incorrect. Nevermind, I fixed it for you. Loststory08 (talk) 14:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :I was just in the process of editing it, but you beat me to it. Looks much better now. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) It's not Roh, it's Ro. Please fix this immediately. YES SIR. RIGHT AWAY SIR. Dumb idea? Edit Who's idea was it to put a rather clunky and cramped chart here? It's sorta hard to read (and an eye sore). ~~FoxBoyZero~~ Marked for Death Bugged So Marked for death is bugged. Its effect is definitely cumulative. And I'm pretty sure that it lasts indefinitely. My horse, Frost, used to be pretty darn strong but now dies in about two hits. Really pissed about that... this shout is really powerful when used once, and having carelessly shouted it many times at my stupid horse who thinks he's some sort of berzerker, it's effect has taken it's toll. '''DO NOT USE THIS SHOUT IF YOU HAVE ANY SORT OF COMPANION WITH YOU!!!! '''Anyone know of a way to fix this bug? Killing/resurrecting him does nothing. MicManGuy (talk) 18:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC)